Babylon" R/H Songfic
by FleurHartz
Summary: As the title says, this is an R/H songfic to the David Gray song "Babylon". It's a really sweet story set after Hogwarts.


Hey everybody! This is an R/H songfic to the David Gray song "Babylon".   
I edited it a little bit. I don't know, I just thought this song really  
fit R/H. Tell me what ya think. (the lyrics are *)  
  
*Situations running through my head  
Well looking back through time  
You know it's clear that I've been blind*  
  
Ron Weasley, now twenty two and long out of Hogwarts, sat at a  
train station, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe he  
was still thinking about her. Hermione Granger, his best friend  
other than Harry for seven years. And the girl he had been in love  
with since he was thirteen. He couldn't believe he had never told   
her how he really felt. He thought back to the million opportunities  
he had had that he had let go. And now he was about to go visit her.  
She had written him a letter, simply saying "Ron, I know it's been   
forever, but I really need to see you. -Hermione" And he couldn't help  
thinking, wishing that he would take this last chance to make up  
for every opportunity he had missed.  
  
*I've been a fool  
To ever open up my heart  
To all that jealousy, that bitterness, that ridicule*  
  
He thought to all the times that he had wanted to tell her so badly,  
but it had come out in harsh words and arguments. He had been so   
jealous of every guy she had ever liked. But instead of telling her,   
he just made fun of her. Why did he have to show his feelings like  
that? Why couldn't he have just told her?  
  
*Moving through the crowd I'm pushing  
Chemicals all rushing through my bloodstream  
Only wish that you were here*  
  
Ron heard the call for his train. His heart started beating wildly.   
This was it. He was going to see Hermione, the girl he hadn't stopped  
thinking about ever since he left Hogwarts. Pushing through the crowd  
of people, Ron boarded his train, feeling sick to his stomach.  
  
*You know I'm seeing it so clear  
I've been afraid  
To tell you how I really feel  
Admit to some of those bad mistakes I've made*  
  
Ron felt guilty about how horrible he had been to her at times. He  
knew he had just been afraid, afraid to tell Hermione what he was   
really feeling. But now all that was going to change.  
  
*If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now*  
  
Ron wondered desperately what Hermione would say when he told her.  
Did she feel the same way? Did she share the same love for him  
he had harbored for her for so long?  
  
*Sunday all the lights of London  
Shining , Sky is fading red to blue  
I'm kicking through the Autumn leaves  
And wondering where it is you might be going to*  
  
The journey was over. Ron was on the very street in London that   
Hermione now lived. It was nearly nightfall. The chilly night air  
felt of autumn. Ron took a deep breath, and started towards the  
address on the slip of paper that he held in a trembling hand.  
  
*Turning back for home  
You know I'm feeling so alone*  
  
Suddenly, Ron had a wild thought. He couldn't do this. He couldn't  
change everything about their friendship. He couldn't tell her!   
Breath coming out quickly, Ron started to turn towards the train  
station. He felt everything inside of him telling him to turn back,  
go tell her. But he couldn't! Reaching the station, he started to  
climb the stairs that led to the trains. Suddenly, he saw something  
that took his breath away.  
  
*I can't believe  
Climbing on the stair  
I turn around to see you smiling there  
In front of me*  
  
It was Hermione. She was unmistakable with her long, thick brown hair  
and soft brown eyes. She was smiling widely when she saw him. She  
obviously recognized him immediately as well.   
"Ron--you came." Her voice sounded a little choked.  
Ron wanted to run away or into her arms. His whole self was in   
indecision. Finally, with a deep breath of resolve, he spoke.  
"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you."  
"Oh, there's a million things I want to tell you! It's seems like  
it's been forever." She threw her arms around his neck in an affectionate  
hug, then stepping back.  
"Hermione--"  
"We could go to a cafe downtown, it has really great food, and we  
could catch up there."  
"Hermione--"  
"Have you spoken to Harry at all? It seems like it's been ages since  
I've talked to him-"  
"Hermione!"  
She stopped talking, looking up at him.  
"What?" She asked, still smiling as if she had no clue as to what  
Ron was about to do.  
But he had made up his mind. Ron, very suddenly, took Hermione  
into his arms and kissed her. She looked so shocked that it took her  
a moment to respond, but soon, she kissed back. Ron couldn't remember  
when he had felt happier or more relieved. When the kiss ended, they  
both just looked at each other. Finally, Hermione spoke.  
"Well, took you long enough." She laughed.  
"What?" Ron asked, shocked.  
"I've been waiting ten years for you to do that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes! You never noticed?"  
He looked at her blankly.  
"You are such a guy! They never notice things like that. Well, now  
that you finally came to your senses, still interested in that cafe?"  
"Yes, and I'd better find something I like. I think I'll be staying  
in this town for awhile." Ron grinned.  
"Well, they do have an amazing bouillabaisse." Hermione smiled back,   
and they walked off hand in hand.   
  
*If you want it  
Come and get it  
Crying out loud  
The love that I was  
Giving you was  
Never in doubt  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now  
Let go your heart  
Let go your head  
And feel it now*  
  
Awwww...I love writing these. Did anybody else catch the fourth  
book reference? (bouillabaisse? Hello?) Never mind. =) Please  
r/r!  
  
  
  



End file.
